The invention relates to an electronic game-of-chance device.
Various games of chance are currently known allowing a player to win sums of money by virtue of the payment of an initial stake. Thus, for example, in the game called "lotto" (registered trademark) the player takes a series of figures on a ticket which he has checked by a dedicated body, paying over a price therefor corresponding to the initial stake. A subsequent draw is carried out under controlled conditions in a chosen place and the winners in possession of a winning ticket can collect their win from a paying body.
With respect to these conventional games, requiring a paper medium and draws at predetermined dates which are valid for all the players, the invention proposes a radically different concept of a game-of-chance device.